Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
* falsa: + mock * camomila = \n camomile * sucre de orzo = \n barley sugar * avar: + stingy * manadi = \v flock * esplota: + take advantage of * profita de = take advantage of * grifon (o "grifo"?) = \n griffin, gryphon **me prefere "grifon" * jeneral: + overall, on the whole * vera: + genuine * congro = \n conger (eel) congre; es congrio; fr congre; it grongo; po congro **tota de estas es bon. * Capitol 9 ia es multe divertinte per tradui. El conteni multe bromas de parolas! Simon * umanas = \n \pl humanity, mankind * enemia = \n hostility * nonusos = \a useless * benefica de = \v benefit from, enjoy * rolor = \n role player, person playing a particular role (in life, in a game, etc) * fantasior = \n dreamer, daydreamer * situa: + circumstances * barcon de vapor = \n steamship * macina de vapor = \n steam engine * locomotiva de vapor = \n steam locomotive * inisior = \n initiator (person) **tota es bon * nonpuntada = \a unaimed, aimless **me sujeste "nondirijeda" * empresa: prima un verbo (\v undertake, take on) * comensa = \v undertake (ma el pare alga debil como un tradui de "undertake") **o "emprende"? * trata: + treatise (o esce esta simple un "esajo"?) **me no gusta esta usa de "trata". ma me no es serta ce "esajo" catura la sinifia. * semi-dio (dui-dio? dieta??) = \n demigod **dio minor * Como nos dise "How many grandchildren do you have?" **"tu ave cuanto netos e netas?" * Como nos dise "El es ia la grandchild de la inventor de ..." sin mensiona si el ia es mas o fema? **"el es la enfante de la enfante de la inventor" * Como nos dise "grandparent"? Esta ave usas metaforal. Per esemplo, en strutures de informas simil a arbores, on usa termas familin per parla de la relatas entre la niveles. **on pote usa "ava" o "avo", como on vole. * Me encontra alga problemes car averbos en lfn aspeta como ajetivos. Me sabe ce tu no gusta la idea de un fini (an si elejable) per averbos. An tal, on nesesa comprende bon la difere entre averbos e ajetivos si on vole usa lfn, car la ordina de cuasi cada frase depende de esta... Simon * Me comensa persepi ce on pote evita multe problemes (e espresas fea) si on cambia la averbo a un formula de preposada. Per un esemplo multe simple, en loca de "el vide felis me", on pote dise plu clar "el vide me con felisia". Ma esta truco no vade cuando un averbo apare en un loca min comun. Alga esemplos: ** no nesesada en esta sensa = not needed in this sense / not necessarily in this sense (du sinifias multe diferente!) ***sin contesto, esta es confusante, ma no confusante en contesto, me pensa. me nota ce "nesesada" no es un bon parola per "necessarily". me sujeste "asoluta". ** they simply cannot believe it ***"los pote en no moda crede el" ** if they would only listen ***"ta ce los escuta!" ** something that just / simply happens to be in fashion ***"alga cosa ce es no plu ce en la moda"? ** this is absolutely the last time ***"esta es la ves asoluta final" ** it's exactly in the right place (it's exact in the right place?) ***"el es en la loca esata coreta" * Esperanto ave un cuantia peti de paroletas ce es sempre averbos, e estas aida multe la claria. "Nur" sinifia "sola" sin risca es malcomprendeda como un ajetivo. "Ja" sinifia "a modo vera", "en fato", "serta". "Tuj" sinifia "direta" como sola un averbo. Esta paroletas apare estrema comun en esperanto, e me senti se manca en lfn. Lfn ave alga bon averbos de esta spesie, ma me pensa ce el no benefica de la manca de esta tre. * "Iom" (alga, somewhat) e "tre" (multe, very) es ance multe usos. Los evita la confusa en frases como "me gusta multe libros" (esce me ave un gusta de multe libros, o me ave un gusta forte de libros jeneral?) Plu, esce me ia intende "jeneral" ala como un averbo, ma me vide ce el es en fato un ajetivo ce descrive "libros". Ai... Simon *nota ce la loca preferable per averbos es direta pos la verbo o a la comensa de la frase: "me ave jeneral un gusta forte de libros" o "jeneral me ave un gusta forte de libros". como tu dise, on pote ance dise "en jeneral" per la sinifia averbal. *un otra truco: pone "la" entre la averbo e la ojeto ("me gusta multe la libros"). me ia intende orijinal ce on debe usa un article en tota casos. es triste ce nos no ave un article plural de nondefini plu conveni ce "alga". *me acorda ce la usa de determinantes como averbos es plen de problemes. ma la usa de ajetivos como averbos no ave problemes. un posable es usa "grande", "forte", o "vera" en loca de "multe", e "peti" en loca de "poca" per averbos. *me ave plu ideas - pronto. *esce "sola" un problem? en la plu de linguas, el es un averbo - ma un averbo strana, car el es usada a veses en la mesma modo ce un ajetivo/determinante ("sola adultes pote entra"). per esta razona, me ia crede ce nos debe lista el como ambos averbo e determinante. ma nota ce no confusa resulta: "los permete sola omes" (they permit only men = they only permit men). (nota ce "an only child" es "un enfante unica".) *nos ia discute "tota" en la pasada. es preferable, me pensa, usa "completa" como la averbo.